Fever
by Reckless16
Summary: After the two come home from school late, Misaki comes down with a high fever.


**[Authors Note: Hey guys! It's my first time writing a fanfic so I would highly appreciate it if I got some feedback on this. :) I've been wanting to write a Sarumi fanfic for some time now, and I was sort of scared to write this because I kinda suck at writing, but I wrote it anyways xD . I hope you guys like it! ~]**

Summary: After the two come back from school late, Misaki becomes very ill with a high-fever.

Yata agressively threw his backpack to the side right when they entered the apartment. Fushimi took the act lightly, figuring out that Misaki was only _pissed off, _as usual.

Yata sighed heavily as he threw himself on the couch. "Stupid-ass teachers."

"Is that what it is?" Fushimi asked with an uninterested tone to his voice while he closed the door behind them. To him, it was probably another stupid thing Yata had done today at school.

"It's always the other person that starts it first! And then the teacher has to always point the finger at me to go to the office. _Yata-kun, office now! _Yeah, office my ass!" Yata ranted on and on while Fushimi set his backpack down next to where Yata's was. He then went to the kitchen to fix up something quick to eat.

_You're so noisy, Misaki. _Fushimi opened the refridgerator and took a quick scan of the items inside. There wasn't much. But then again, Yata was as much of a picky eater as he was.

"What do you want to eat Misaki?" Fushimi asked, causing Yata to stop in the middle of whatever else he was saying.

"OI, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Yata yelled as he rose up to sit on the couch.

He only sighed and grabbed the ham, cheese, and mayo to make some sandwiches for the two instead. Shutting the door with his foot, he turned his back to Misaki as he laid the contents on the counter to make their sandwiches there.

"I lost interest as soon as you threw your backpack, Misaki." Fushimi responded simply.

"Quit calling me that." Yata said defensively as he coiled far back into the couch.

Fushimi smirked slightly. The defensive-side of Yata was always something he thought was rather cute. Maybe because he had always seen his offensive-side with the yelling, name-calling, etc. From the moment he met Misaki, he had always been that way. Misaki had always said the things he could never say to people back in elementary. He was the _mouthy one, _out of the pair. While Fushimi was the brains. Even now, Saruhiko has to pull back Misaki from doing reckless things. If he had a dollar for how many times he had to hold back Yata from hitting someone, he'd be one heck of a rich man.

Once Saruhiko was finished with the sandwiches, he put everything back to its place and carried the sandwiches out to the table in front of the couch Yata was laying on. Misaki was snugged far deep into the couch, his face practically buried into the couch pillows. He sat on the edge of the couch, in front of Misaki's feet. Because he had his back to Saruhiko, he couldn't tell if he knew he was there with his sandwich ready.

"Misaki?" He called him, as he watched his messy hazelnut hair move a bit.

"Hmm?" Misaki responded shortly with a muffled voice.

Fushimi scanned the boy from head to bottom, noticing he hadn't taken off his shoes before. He began to untie them, one by one, before finally slipping them off his feet and going over to place them in front of the door.

"You have a knack for getting into stupid situations." Fushimi mentioned as he walked back to couch. He saw that Yata had already turned around to face him.

"Are you trying to start something?!" Yata retorted, looking up at Fushimi who now stood right in front of him with a boring expression on his face. His face looked a little flushed. He could tell Yata was tired.

"I'm only saying it as it is." He stated coldly as he placed a hand on the top of Misaki's head.

"Huh?!"

"It's easy to get you mad, which makes you an _easy target. _Never mind a target, but someone to play around with. You're just a fun game to all of them." Fushimi explained to Yata, as he watched him hold back his noticeable anger towards that comment.

"One day it won't be a game... One day, I'll..." Yata murmured to himself as he looked down.

"You'll what? Lit them on fire with your burning anger?" Fushimi asked in a semi-sarcastic tone while he removed his hand off his head. Because for one, he could actually picture Misaki combusting everyone into flames from all the steam he has when getting angry.

"Shut up, Saru." In annoyance, he began to go back into his old position.

"Are you going to eat?" Fushimi questioned him.

"No."

That was the first. _How odd._ Yata was always hungry after school. Coming home this late from school though wasn't rare, so that couldn't have been it. Maybe it had been something he said.

He sighed deeply. "Then again, you freak some people out. They wouldn't dare mess with you." Fushimi wasn't trying encourage this time-bomb, but in more of a hope to see himself as a strong person. Because Yata was never to be screwed with. The few times Fushimi hadn't been there to hold him back from a fight had resulted Yata to 3 days of _Out-Of-School Suspension_. He had left his opponent that badly of a state, but not so serious enough for someone to call police. Only his luck.

In return, he got the silence.

"...Misaki?" Fushimi called with a bit of annoyance added to his tone. "Don't ignore me, Mi-"

"Oi, I'm listening." Misaki mumbled. Fushimi immediately noted how utterly tired he sounded. Never was Misaki this tired at the this time of day. It was only 6 in the decided to let him stay on the couch until then. He left him to go grab a blanket.

When he returned, he took note of how small Misaki looked when coiled in such a way. He laid there, sound asleep like kid who had played all day long. Fushimi smiled slightly while he went to set the blanket on top of him. It was still all very foreign to him, seeing him this way. But he guessed that all flames were to be put out at some point of the day.

Leaving Misaki alone in the living room, he grabbed the sandwiches and set one aside to wrap it up and to be put in the refrigerator for later. He would eat alone on the table for today.

_December 14, 8:37 p.m._

Fushimi sat on the ground, his head in front of where Yata slept. He had the TV on, even though he wasn't watching it. Around this time, him and Misaki would be watching one of Misaki's shows that Fushimi was forced to watch. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it though. He was certainly amused when it came to watching people get into accidents as a result of doing something really reckless and stupid. But instead, he sat there quietly reading a book before he was interrupted by the sound of his name.

"Saru..." Misaki called in a weary tone. Fushimi felt him move lightly behind him.

"Did the nap help you distress a bit?" Fushimi asked while turned the page in his book.

"Saru..._water._" Misaki's tone changed, causing him to stop reading. He sounded desperate for some water, while his voice did sound a bit dry.

Fushimi set his book aside and turned around to face Misaki. He was now fully laying on his back, while his blanket had been pulled back down to his waist. Getting up, he went to go turn on the tall black lamp to light up the living room a bit. He then went to go get some water.

"Saru..._hurry._" Misaki called a bit louder this time, while Fushimi had already been getting out of the kitchen to give him the water.

Looking down upon him, he saw his cheeks completely flushed. He could tell his breathing was irregular from how loud he was breathing. This raised a red flag to Saruhiko. Setting the water on the table beside them, he knelt down beside his friend. Placing one hand on top of Yata's hair, he leaned down to set his forehead on his. He felt like he was placing his forehead up against a stove put to _'high'. _He knew this wasn't a good sign at all.

"Water..." He said softly, almost inaudible. His hot breath reached his face, causing him to grab the water sooner than later. "_Please_..."

Leaning back, he reached for the cup of water. With one hand, he lifted the back of Misaki's head in order to give him the water without him choking. Taking him a while, he gulped the very last drop of water he had. He slowly set his head back down, then placed the empty cup on the table.

"You're coming down with a heavy fever. You'll need to get out of your school clothes and into your pajamas in order to get a good rest. Take it all off while I go get you your clothes." Fushimi ordered as he stood up to get his clothes. Looking back before leaving completely, he saw no signs of Misaki moving to do what he had asked him to do.

He sighed in frusteration. _Misaki._

_December 14 _| _11:52 p.m._

The two remained in the living room, both on the same couch. Yata laid on his side, his pillow comforting his hot head while he watched the TV half-consciously. He was aware that he was on the couch, yet he felt like he was floating in mid-air. It made his head spin, giving him the urge to puke. He would refrain from watching TV for a few minutes because all he really saw was a blur with many colors. Then later his vision would adjust and then the horrible feeling would all repeat itself again.

Saruhiko, on the other hand, sat on the other side of the same couch. Again, he was at his book with the TV merely as background noise. To him, it all had been weird with the silence in the little apartment. He had Yata's warm legs resting on his lap, along with the blanket he had on, making it feel even more hot. He wondered if Yata felt hot himself. He had already asked him before if he even needed the blanket, but Misaki had told him he was cold. It made sense in some ways, which would explain the sudden trembling in his body the few intervals that he had fallen asleep.

"What?" Misaki mumbled quietly while he shuffled a bit under the blankets. Saruhiko set his book down as soon as he heard him talk. He hadn't said anything.

He took a quick glance at him. The blanked coiled around him tightly. His eyes were shut, while his body tremble lightly, the sounds of his teeth chattering were semi-audible. The color of his skin had been completely sucked away too. His nose had been completely stuffed, causing his breathing to go in and out from his throat, making it loud.

Misaki began to hear voices around him. _Many voices. _Fushimi's voice was the loudest though. He called his name over and over and over, causing him get a headache. He felt like he was at a train station. _It was so loud_. A few moments later, he began to hear the familiar voices from school. Taunting him with slurs, and stupid remarks about him and Fushimi.

_'Hey where's the freak with the stupid glasses?'_

_'Stay away from him, the devil's awoken inside him!'_

_'Why can't you have some self-control?'_

_'Where's your parents? Did you kill them? Ha!'_

"STOP!" Yata screamed as he flew his hands up to cover his ears from the all the voices pounding up against his ears.

Alarmed, Saruhiko got up to calm down Misaki by first placing his hands on where his hands were to have him let go of his ears before he would rip them off. Misaki resisted by turning around so his back was to him, but in this situation Saruhiko had more strength than Misaki.

"Calm down, Misaki!" Saruhiko told him as he set his leg between the couch and Misaki's thigh to prevent him from turning around completely. Practically on top of him, Misaki began to thrash around as a response to it. He managed to wrap his arms around his head tightly, as if trying to keep something out.

The voices began to sound odd, sounding _less _and _less _like the owners of the voices, and _more _and _more _like a distored mantra of a thousand voices That only got louder and louder. Some spoke, others yelled, and a few whispered the cruel fears and slurs to Misaki, _all at once. _He couldn't take it anymore. This was enough to drive someone off the edge.

"GO AWAY!" He desperately yelled. If he kept this up, someone would call the police for sure.

Fushimi made another attempt to place his hands onto of his, but gentily this time. Instead of trying to pull off his hands, he just kept them there. "Misaki, look at me." Saruhiko ordered. Misaki showed no signs of unwrapping his arms from his head. He felt him shudder underneath him, followed by a quiet sound of weeping.

"Ne, ne, just_ make them stop..._" Misaki begged in a half-whisper.

_Them? _Fushimi widen his eyes a bit. From what he could feel, Yata was extremely warm. Perhaps he had been hallucinating from his high fever.

"I'll make them stop if you look at me." Saruhiko said softly, watching it work immediately as he began to un coil himself to look Saruhiko straight in the eyes.

_Those eyes. _His hazel eyes were almost not visibile because of how dilated his eyes were. They were also filled with pools of tears, waiting to fall down any second. Fushimi sworn he had seen this face full of dreaded _fear _once a long time ago, causing his heart to skip a beat. Recalling it, Yata had came to him for comfort. And Saruhiko would do just that. Not saying another word, he pulled Yata up slowly to embrace the young boy he saw back in those _dark days. _

Yata hadn't resisted, but welcomed his warmth. He was so confused and lost. It was just the two of them, yet those horrid _voices..._ They were now gone, but he could still hear them mocking him. The thought of those voices made him shudder again, causing him to hold onto Saruhiko tighter. The safetyness radiated off of Saruhiko. It was something Misaki so desperately needed now. Even if he didn't quite understand it. For now, this is all he knew.

December 15 | 3:45 a.m.

Saruhiko cradled Misaki in his arms, his body pressed up gentily against is chest. The two remained in living room since Misaki had already fallen in a deep sleep since his hallucinations a few hours ago. Saruhiko wanted him to get as much rest as possible.

Saruhiko found Misaki interesting to watch as he slept. He pondered how a guy who looked like _this _while sleeping could cause so much trouble _everywhere._ It was almost unbelievable. He ran his hand down one of Misaki's hot cheeks. Saruhiko felt one side of his mouth curling into a weak half-smile.

_'_"You're such a hand-full, Misaki." He whispered as he stroked his cheek slowly, yawning afterwards.

In return, he wouldn't get sleep tonight for sure. But that was just okay for him. '_Keep me busy.' _

_December 15 _| 5:58 a.m.

"Saru..." Misaki whimpered softly, causing Saruhiko to respond slowly. He was just beginning to fall asleep...

He lifted his head up to look down at Misaki, who looked more wide awake than he could've imagined. His hazel eyes looked normal again, since he hadn't saw them since the last time he had fully woken up. Saruhiko saw his lips moving, but no sound coming out.

"Misaki, what is it?" Concerned, he placed a hand on top of his forehead. _'Warm.' _He still hadn't broke the fever yet. He waited for Misaki, who looked like he was taking his time putting the the words together before actually saying them.

"I...I don't feel so...good..." He croaked as began to place a hand on top of his mouth.

_'Shit.'_

Immediately, he shook off the blanket and stood up slowly with Misaki in his arms. Pacing down the hall to the bathroom, he switched the lights on, blinding his eyesight a bit. Placing Misaki down in front of the toilet, he held him up in place so he wouldn't miss. Sure enough, he would throw up in just a matter of seconds.

A few minutes passed by and Misaki had finally ended.

"Let me know when you're done." Fushimi mentioned behind Misaki, who was bent over the toilet, breathing heavily.

"Sorry..." Misaki said in a raspy voice from all the puking. "For making you do this..." He finished, added a breath in every word.

"_Tch,_ just be quiet." Fushimi told him as he looked away. _'You're an idiot.'_

"Done." Misaki mentioned, as he began to get himself up on his own. Fushimi realizing the sudden act a little late, he put weight onto Misaki's shoulder to get him down again before he would fall down on his own.

"You're too weak to walk on your own yet. Let me help you get back-"

"I can walk...myself..." Misaki said stubbornly as he pulled away the hand on his shoulder. He held himself up against the sink, without it, he admitted to himself he would've tipped over. As sleepy and tired as he was, he didn't need Saruhiko to help him anymore. Besides, he wasn't his mother or anything. He felt Saruhiko's presence behind him though, following him until they made a stop at the bathroom door. Misaki pressed his body up against the door frame, catching himself before he would fall again. _'So damn dizzy...'_

Saruhiko sighed. "At this rate, we'll both die by the time we make it into the living room."

"Shut...up..." Misaki felt his body being pulled down at a fast rate. Before he would hit the ground, Saruhiko had caught him just in time.

"Baka." Fushimi said under his breath. Misaki was limp in his arms as he managed to pull him up to carry him back into the living room.


End file.
